Family Reunion
by bluedarkyugi
Summary: When Bob adopted daughter Catherine gets in touch after nearly 8 years, the family get drawn into a deadly endgame when Syndrome takes Catherine's friends hostage demanding that she joins him exchange for her friends.
1. Prologue

The Incredibles – Family Reunion

Prologue

_17 Year's ago_

Inside a secure facility, Rick Dicker and Mr. Incredible sit down in a computer screen filled room. 4 of the screens show a young girl with brown hair huddled in the corner of what looks like a cell.

"Who's the girl?" asked the Super wondering why one girl would need all this surveillance.

"Possibly one of the most dangerous Supers alive," replied Rick, "Especially when she's with her sister."

"Dangerous," replied Mr. Incredible, "How dangerous?"

"Enough," responded Rick, "They could take out an army of Supers together."

"What class is she?" asked Mr Incredible looking at the young girl.

"X," replied Rick.

"A class X," replied a shocked Mr. Incredible, "And her sister?"

"Same," replied Rick, "Never power is offensive alone however. But they are capable of drawing from each others powers and from other supers if they are together."

"So what do you want me to do with her?" asked Mr. Incredible.

"Simple Bob," replied Rick using Mr. Incredible's real name, "Take her and raise her as your own, she must be kept from her sister at all costs."

"Why not just keep her imprisoned in a secure facility?" asked Mr. Incredible.

"For the same reason we can't kill her Bob," replied Rick, "She's just a kid."

Mr. Incredible sighed. "Why me Rick?" he asked, "Of all the Supers, why me?"

"You're the only Super I can trust to keep her from her sister," replied Rick, "Together they could be a danger to themselves and everyone around them."

"What about her memories of her sister?" asked Mr. Incredible.

"Erased," replied Rick, "Her parents died last week so there are no other matters to be sorted."

"What about her sister?" asked Mr. Incredible, "What are you doing with her?"

"I'm getting her transported to my European consort," replied Rick, "Same memories erased, both believe their sister died with their parents."

"I'll do it," responded Mr. Incredible, "But only because she needs someone to take care of her, not to keep her from her sister."

"I understand Bob," replied Rick as the screens showed a woman going in and picking the girl up. Soon a door opened and the two walked in and the girl was placed on the floor in front of Mr. Incredible. The girl stared at Mr. Incredible with her brown eyes trying to take in all of the super at once whilst sucking her thumb.

"Say hello to your new daddy," said the woman as she stood behind the girl. Now he could see her, Mr. Incredible saw that she was about 8 years old.

"So, what's your name?" asked Mr. Incredible as he bent down to talk to the girl.

The thumb popped out of the girl's mouth. "Catherine," she stated before the thumb was replaced in the mouth.

"Do you want to know my real name?" asked Mr. Incredible. Catherine nodded solemnly in reply.

"I'm Bob Parr," whispered Mr. Incredible, "But you can't tell anyone ok." Catherine nodded again.

"Now remember what I told you," said the woman as Mr. Incredible gently lifted Catherine up.

The thumb popped out again and Catherine said, "Your strong, want to see what I can do?" The thumb returned to its spot in her mouth.

"Ok," replied Mr. Incredible.

Catherine her hand out at the screens showing her old cell and they all changed to Mr. Incredible holding Catherine.

"Impressive," replied Mr. Incredible as Catherine smiled at him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

_15 years ago, 3 hours until Bob and Helen's wedding_

"Where is my tie sweetie?" asked Bob rushing around looking for his tie whilst Catherine sat on the sofa in a sulk.

"I don't want you to get married," sulked the ten year old, "I'm not losing another dad."

"You're not losing me," yelled Bob as he lifted the sofa up with Catherine on to look for his tie, "You're gaining a mum in Helen."

"What if I don't want another mum?" asked Catherine.

Bob lowered the sofa to look in Catherine's eyes. "Tough," he replied, "Now have you seen my tie?"

Catherine pointed on top of the TV where Bob's tie lay folded. He fumbled with it for a few moments before Catherine helped hum with it.

"I know you think that Helen will replace your place in my heart," said Bob, "But that won't happen."

Catherine silently continued tying the tie.

"Look," said Bob holding a picture of Catherine up, "I'll put this in my super suit over my heart, that way you'll always be close to my heart."

"Bob!" yelled Gazerbeam popping his head around the door, "Hurry or you'll be late."

"Don't worry," replied Bob, "I'll take the Incredicar, can you take Catherine for me?"

"Sure," nodded Gazerbeam as he took Catherine's hand.

"Behave Catherine," yelled Bob as he began to add the finishing touches to his suit.

"Ok," replied Catherine smiling.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

_8 years ago_

"Why are you spending so much time sulking over what's past?" yelled Catherine. She and Bob stood in his study with all his Glory years memorabilia over the walls, "Live in the present with your family."

"You don't understand," replied Bob, "I was something in those days, people respected me, now look at me."

"Look at what?" asked Catherine, "My dad, Bob Parr or the fallen shadow of a dead hero?"

"I was the best super there was Catherine."

"Are you sure?" asked Catherine, "Because these days you barely even look at the people who should be important to you, that doesn't say best to me."

Bob felt rage build up in him.

"Get out!" he yelled, "I will not be spoken to like that from someone who isn't even related to me."

Catherine stood there shocked for a few moments before her face hardened and she picked up the phone.

"You want me out," she hissed dialing a number, "Fine." There was a flash of blue light and her clothes fell to the floor. A black dressing gown floated in by the door.

"Get out Violet," muttered Bob before he fell to the floor in tears.


	2. The Cyber Cat

The Incredibles – Family reunion

Chapter 1 – The Cyber Cat

In a silent corridor a blue flash shot from the security camera in the corner. The flash faded to reveal a young woman in a skin tight body suit. She wore a belt and a headset along with an eye mask.

She reached up and touched the headset.

"I'm in but I have a couple of problems," she stated clearly into the headset.

"What kind Cy?" replied the voice on the other end.

"The cameras aren't linked into the same system as the doors," she replied, "Not only that but I have no access to the electronic locks and I have no idea where the door systems are located."

"How to they open the doors then?" asked the voice.

"They ID themselves to the camera and the doors are opened for them," she replied, "I've removed the team from the cameras and I'll try to locate the door systems as soon as possible."

"Go for it Cyber Cat," replied the voice, "Dicks wants this sorting in less than 3 hours though remember."

"Of course," she replied, "Standard in and out."

"And don't take the target on remember," came the voice, "You're gadgets are for self defence only remember."

"Right," she replied miserably, "Best go, the guards on his way."

A flash of blue light later and it was empty until the guard walked around the corner.

"All clear," said the guard into his radio.

_RSC HQ 5 hours later_

Catherine Parr sat at the computer checking out the latest computer hardware when Rick Dicker walked in. She removed her glasses and brushed back her brown hair as she turned to face him

"Good job on the mission today Cath," commented Rick Dicker.

"Thanks," she replied, "Thought I'd blown it though when I couldn't find the door security."

"Good job anyway," replied Rick, "Have you heard from your folks recently?"

"Not for nearly 2 years now," replied Catherine, "Dad contacted me to say that Helen was pregnant again."

"I think you ought to," replied Rick Dicker dropping a newspaper on her desk.

On the cover was a picture of her family and Frozone celebrating a victory with the headline, "Return of the Supers?"

"You have over four months leave built up since you started here," he replied.

"You need me to track down Rogue Supers," she simply stated.

"We have others with similar powers," replied Rick, "You're now officially on leave. A car will pick you up from your apartment tomorrow and take you to your families new home."

"New home?" she asked.

"The villain known as Syndrome destroyed their home attempting to kidnap Jack – Jack," replied Rick. Catherine chuckled, she'd seen Rick's interview with Kari.

"I'm assuming you're operating correct procedures," she replied.

"We've already tapped his accounts of course," replied Rick, "If he survived and he sneezes and we'll send the RSC to give him a tissue and bring him here."

"Accomplices?" she asked.

"One known super," he replied, "Named Mirage, already got all my men working on a location. Anymore trouble and we'll send a team to collect her."

"Thought of everything haven't you," she replied bitterly as she walked out.

"Oh," started Rick making her stop at the door, "There is one matter of business I'd like you to do whilst you're there of course."


	3. Joyful Reunion

The Incredibles – Family reunion

Chapter 2 – Joyful Reunion

The next morning Catherine climbed into the back of the car as the RSC driver started the engine.

"My car and luggage will be delivered today right?" she asked.

"Of course," replied the driver.

"I know I'm supposed to go straight there but can I pick something up first?" she asked.

"So long as it doesn't take too long," replied the driver, "Where is it you need to go?"

4 hours later the car pulled up around the corner from the house. She climbed out the car and pulled her backpack and laptop out. Her stuff should be delivered today but she knew the department and had spare clothes and her important laptop. She walked around the corner and stood wondering if she should do this. A few moments later she pressed the button.

Helen was in on her own with Jack – Jack unpacking the few things that survived the destruction of the old house as well as the new stuff the government had provided to replace their old stuff, Dash and Violet were at school and Bob was out as Mr. Incredible trying to help the public view to Supers. When the doorbell went she grabbed Jack-Jack from the floor and went to the door.

"Who are you?" asked Helen confused.

"Nice way to greet your stepdaughter," replied Catherine.

"What are you doing on our doorstep after nearly 8 years," replied Helen annoyed.

"Orders from the boss," replied Catherine, "Or in my case Rick Dicker."

"Couldn't keep his nose out of our business could he," replied Helen, "Well I can't leave you on the doorstep so come in. You can help your Dad set up the spare room when he gets in."

"Thanks Helen," replied Catherine. She stepped into the house and looked around. "I guess the SRP decided to give you an upgrade after the Syndrome thing," she commented.

"Yes," replied Helen, "Not to mention we're all on over a thousand dollars a month just for patrolling."

"Which is harder to adjust to?" asked Catherine, "Normal life or becoming a super again?"

Helen laughed almost surprised at the question, but it was how she remembered Catherine, always upfront asking the questions they didn't want to answer. She was saved from answering the question by Dash running in.

"Mum, mum!" yelled Dash, "I finished second in the race today!"

"Very nice," replied Helen, "You didn't make it too obvious you could win did you?"

"No I didn't," replied Dash before he span and noticed Catherine for the first time. "Who're you?"

"Dash," replied Helen, "Say hello to your older sister Catherine."

"Another sister?" replied Dash, "But one sister is bad enough? Why do I have to have two?"

"That's enough sweetie," replied Helen, "Now go upstairs and do your homework."

"Aw mum," replied Dash.

"Go," ordered Helen, "Me and Catherine have a lot to talk about."

Dash shot upstairs as Catherine watch.

"He's grown into a little speed demon hasn't he?" asked Catherine, "Last time I saw him he was still being bottle fed."

"You didn't expect him to stay a baby forever did you?" asked Helen.

"Of course not," replied Catherine, "It's a little hard to catch a glimpse of him though."

"You think he's hard to spot," replied Helen, "Wait until you've seen how Violet's powers have improved."

"You mean Shrink?" replied Catherine.

"Shrinking Violet shrinks no more," replied Helen smiling.

"A confident teenage girl with more brains than looks," replied Catherine, "That'll be the day."

The door banged and Violet stuck her head around the door.

"Hi mom," said Violet quickly, "Can't talk, I have to get ready for my date with Tony in half an hour." The invisible girl then took the stairs three at a time.

"One moment please Helen," said Catherine standing up and going to the bottom of the stairs. "Hey Shrinky," she yelled up them.

"How many times have I told you…" started Violet from her room before she ran to the top of the stairs, "Catherine?"

"The one and only," replied Catherine.

"You don't know how boring it's been without you," replied Violet before she looked at her watch, "Talk to you later, I have to get ready."

Catherine sat back down in her seat.

"Well it looks like I've wandered into the wrong house," she commented.

"And why's that?" asked Helen smiling although she already knew the answer.

"The last letter dad sent detailed all sorts about Violet shrinking away from most human contact," replied Sarah, "Dash causing trouble at school, both of you worried Jack-Jack wasn't developing powers and arguments being caused by the fact Dad couldn't hold down a job, you know, the usual."

"All of that tension from trying too hard to hide our powers," replied Helen, "Things have calmed down around here, I doubt you'll find it as exciting as working for the RSC."

Catherine nearly fell out of her seat in shock, her activities with the RSC were classified as top secret, she had no idea Helen had known about it.

"You knew," she gasped in shock, "Do they know?" She indicated upstairs and Helen shook her head.

"You almost drove your dad mad with worry when you started there," replied Helen, "Me too I guess, after a few months with nothing from Rick we stopped worrying so much."

"I'm sorry," apologised Catherine, "I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Oh you did remember," replied Helen smiling, "You wanted your dad to know you were able to use your powers in a way he couldn't because all he really wanted was the spotlight. By going underground with your powers you annoyed him even more than if you turned rogue you realise."

Catherine laughed nervously but was saved from any further embarrassment when the front door opened to Bob Parr. Helen commented after that she doubted Catherine could have transmitted herself quicker than the time she took to leave her chair and wrap her arms around Bob's waist. It took Bob less than a minute to realise who she was.

"Cath," he whispered uncertainly before grabbing her and holding her as tight as he dared. The pair stood for almost a minute before Helen broke the silence.

"I guess I'm setting an extra place for dinner then," she commented bringing the pair back to reality resulting in Catherine becoming a heap on the floor.

"Uh, yeah, I guess," replied Bob.


	4. Family Bonding

The Incredibles – Family reunion

Chapter 3 – Bonding Time

The five of them sat around the table, Violet was still on her date with Tony but Dash was sitting across the table suspiciously glancing at her every few seconds. Her stuff had already been delivered and lay on the bed in the spare room. Bob and Helen chatted among themselves about how the more insane criminals seemed to be coming out of the woodwork now they were back whilst Catherine sat absorbing the family atmosphere she had missed for the last eight years.

It was Bob who finally spoke to her.

"I'm glad your here anyway Cath," he said, "I'm trying to get the Incredicar's computer up and running but you can't get the old OS for love nor money."

"Discontinued 10 years ago," replied Catherine, "Even the RSC doesn't use it, the newer ones have about twice as many features anyway as well as room for additions to the car later, not to mention it takes up halve the disk space and..."

"If the next words out your mouth aren't in english I'll get someone else to do it," warned Bob pointing his fork at Catherine.

"Is very easy to use," continued Catherine without missing a beat.

"Sounds like a sales pitch to me," muttered Dash.

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact I had to pitch it to the board at work," replied Catherine, "They bit the bullet hard when the computer in Rick's car crashed whilst running the old OS and he ended up walking into work."

She got a forkful of food and started to chew when she noticed Bob and Helen looking at her suspiciously, she quickly swallowed and shot a glance at each of them.

"You don't think..." she started before she burst out laughing, "I was rooming at the RSC at the time and my four roommates all confirmed I was snoring my head of at the time his computer crashed."

The pair stopped their glares but kept their eyes on her.

"Does it help if I mention that he was four miles away in the middle of nowhere and the nearest cable transmitter was another 2 miles away," she continued, "I can only control electronics within a ten metre radius remember.

She waved her hand through the air and accidentally switched the TV in the next room on as an emergency bulletin came on detailing how the former super Shrieksong had arrived at a crime scene and instead of stopping the villains had actually held the police off allowing the villains to get away and was now holding an entire street hostage with low level supersonic waves. Not enough to cause serious brain damage but enough to cause headaches and make most of the crowd fall unconscious.

"Did you bring your suit?" asked Bob. Catherine nodded in reply, Shrieksong had gone rogue making it her job to stop her.

Before she could move though, Helen dropped Jack – Jack in her arms and gave her a small list of phone numbers for an emergency.

"Sorry but the last babysitter dropped him into Syndrome's arms," replied Bob to the unasked question, "It's just until we get back, if Vi gets home first you can join us if you can get there in time."

Gobsmacked she watched them leave the house. Dash parked himself in front of the TV to watch the action. Catherine sat down as the camera zoomed in on Shrieksong and saw something that made her blood run cold. She sat Jack – Jack in his playpen and grabbed the phone to ring Helen's mobile.


	5. Discoveries

The Incredibles – Family Reunion

Chapter 4 – Discoveries

"Come on Helen," muttered Catherine into the phone, "Pick up."

The phone continued ringing until the voicemail picked up, frustrated Catherine threw the phone onto the sofa and sat down massaging her forehead.

"What powers do you have exactly?" asked Dash hanging on the back of the sofa.

"I can control anything with a microchip and transmit myself through electronic waves," she replied, "It also gives me a special affinity with electronics, I can build or repair almost anything."

"So why don't you teleport through the tv to them?" asked Dash, "It's broadcast live so you'd come out by the tv cameras."

"It doesn't include my clothes," replied Catherine, "Without my shield, I'd arrive there naked."

"What shield?" asked Dash.

"Edna and I came up with a shield a few years back with my costume," she replied, "Anything inside the shield is transported with me."

"So put on your costume and take Jack – Jack with you through the shield," replied Dash, "His supersuit is near indestructible."

"Are you trying to get Dad and Helen to kill me?" asked Catherine until she saw something on the screen that made her smile.

"Grab my camera and laptop," she said to Dash, "I'll be back in a minute."

-------------------------------------

Elastagirl and Mr. Incredible were struggling against Shrieksong, the pair could barely get close before her sonic waves caused them migraines and they were forced back. Frozone had attempted to get in close quickly from above but he now lay unconscious with the civilians, his ice slide shattered around him.

Suddenly, a giant electronic display on one of the buildings flickered as its image was replaced with that of a young girl with brown hair, a black facemask and a red upper bodysuit.

"Mr. Incredible, Elastagirl," said the girl, "This is Cyber Cat, are you receiving me?"

"Loud and clear Cyber Cat," replied Mr. Incredible, the banter, keep up the banter, don't let the people suspect anything.

"Ok," she replied, "I can't get there to help, but I'll do what I can from here. First of all, can one of the sound crews move in closer, I need a sample of that sonic wave."

"Please turn down your sets momentarily," said reporters as the sound crews moved in closer holding their microphones at arm's length to avoid being caught in the sonic field.

"That's got it," replied Cyber Cat, "I can give you both a few moments Mr. Incredible and Elastagirl. There's a device on the back of her neck, I need you to disable it. That should bring her to her senses."

"Let's do it," growled Mr. Incredible.

-------------------------------

Back home Catherine hit a few keys on the keyboard and the giant screen she'd been speaking through a few moments before began broadcasting another sonic wave in an attempt to neutralise the ones Shrieksong was using to knock people unconscious. She then set the image to loop for a few moments before pulling off her mask and turning to the tv.

Dash looked from the other side of the camera and nodded. "Yes," replied Catherine to the unasked question, "You can talk now."

"Did you actually hack that giant screen in under a minute?" he asked eyes wide open.

"Yes and no," replied Catherine, "There's actually a government backdoor into most broadcast systems if you know where to look, it's what they use for the emergency broadcast system. You know, how in the movies every channel stops for an "Important message from the President of the United States of America." After that, it's all about where you interrupt the signal."

"Can you teach me to do that?" asked Dash his eyes wide.

"No," said Catherine as the phone began to ring, "And here's why."

She picked up the phone and sighed, "Yes Mr. Dicker," she said, "No sir. Yes sir. Of course sir. I'll do it right away sir."

"What was that about?" asked Dash.

"Bypassing The Whitehouse's security," replied Catherine as Dash's eyes widened and his grin grew. She slapped her forehead after seeing his face. "I have to remember, I'm not at the base anymore. Hey, how are Dad and Helen doing?"

-----------------------------

Elastagirl had tied herself around Shrieksong, her arm was wrapped three times around the rogue hero's mouth and Mr. Incredible was examining the device on the back of her neck.

"It looks like it's implanted straight into her spine," he said, "I don't know if I can get it out safely."

His phone rang suddenly, he answered it quickly with a hands free attachment.

"You can't remove it," said Catherine over the phone, "It's surgically implanted, but there should be an aerial on it, snapping it off should disable it."

Mr. Incredible found the antenna and snapped it off, Shrieksong stopped struggling almost instantly and slumped, Elastagirl uncoiled herself from around Shrieksong and the rogue hero collapsed. Mr. Incredible caught her and gently lowered her to the ground.

"What now?" he asked.

"Rick Dicker got in touch," replied Catherine, "He's sending a team out to collect her."

"You make it sound like she's a piece of meat," replied Mr. Incredible, "Why do they need to collect her anyway? Can't she just go home?"

"First of all," replied Catherine, "She needs to have the device removed before she can regain consciousness, then she needs to be rehabilitated. Not to mention that she's just held an entire street hostage, the public needs to be see justice been done."

"But..." replied Mr. Incredible as a series of black vans pulled up and a special forces team climbed and moved towards the trio.

"Check their ids Dad," said Catherine, "Make sure they're the real deal, we'll talk when you get home."

Catherine hung up the phone leaving Mr. Incredible and Elastagirl with the unconscious Shrieksong and the special forces team.


End file.
